


Superhuman Touch

by alittlewicked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Superstition, Yorkshire, a whole lot of, set during OTRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked
Summary: But lying here, together under the covers, toasty warm – Louis was content and close to falling asleep.“You know, at least we don’t have to worry about vampires!” Wrapping an arm around Louis’ chest, Harry was shuffling even closer.Slowly angling his head towards his boyfriend, Louis made sure Harry saw the sceptical rise of one eyebrow.“Well, you have to explicitly invite them into the house. So it’s not like one can just walk in and suck us off… dry, I mean. Except our landlord is a vampire of course. Then we would have a problem.”***Or the one where Harry takes Louis to a romantic retreat between concerts and can't stop to bring up all this scary, superstitiuos stuff that won't let Louis fall asleep. Smut ensues.





	Superhuman Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween and 31 Days of Smut everyone!
> 
> This fic fest is so awesome, I just had to sign up once again and do a pinch-hit!  
> My prompt this time around was "scary" and for someone who once got dragged kicking and screaming into a ghost train... that was interesting to say the least :D!  
> I hope you like what I came up with!
> 
> The title is from the song "Superhuman Touch" by Athlete. 
> 
> Thanks again a lot to the mods for organizing this fest! 
> 
> P.S.: I took a few liberties with the OTRA tour dates so that Halloween falls between Newcastle and Sheffield, so I hope you can forgive me ;)!

A wide branching flash of lightning zapped across the dark sky, illuminating the bulking clouds for a short moment before everything was covered in impenetrable shadows again. Under different circumstances, Louis could have appreciated the beauty of this natural spectacle. 

Moments later, the sound of an earth shattering thunder rumbled through the air, making the window panes of the car vibrate and his heart beat just that much faster.  
A heavy rainstorm was coming down outside, water rolling down the front windscreen like waterfalls, and the loud patter of the rain hitting the car roof drowning out any other sounds except the deafening roar of the wind ripping at the car. 

“I’m sure as fuck not getting out of this car, Harold, no way,” crossing his arms over his chest, Louis glowered at his boyfriend in the driver’s seat. 

His stage high had worn off on the ride down from Newcastle and now he really just wanted to lay down, get some good cuddles with his man in, and restore his power reserves for the last three concerts of this tour in Sheffield. Got to make those last for a while. 

But no, Harry had had this awesome idea to defect for the one night between their gigs and rent out a cosy cottage in East Yorkshire, somewhere in the middle of literally fucking nowhere. Because Harry had thought that getting away from everything and having a quiet Halloween with just the two of them was exactly what they needed. Apparently they could do with some intimateness and togetherness.

And now they were sitting in their hired car in the drive, watching the world outside drown in the storm of the century. 

Harry, as it seemed, has not yet fallen into the low that came after the adrenalin rush of a concert. Grinning, he turned to Louis, softly thumbing his cheek and brushing the long lock of fringe that kept falling into his face back behind his ear. 

“Come on, don’t be such a party pooper! I’m going to go first and unlock the door and then it’s just a short sprint for you inside! You’ll barely get wet and then we can warm each other up a little bit!” 

Louis was definitely not enticed by the filthy grin sent his way. He really wasn’t. 

Determined, Harry turned around in his seat, grabbed their travelling bag from the back, and – with a peck to Louis’ nose and one last wink – bolted from the car and towards the front door of the small cottage. Through the rain washing down the front shield, Louis watched Harry standing ducked by the door, no doubt fumbling with the keys, wind ripping at his coat and making it flutter like it was possessed. Finally, he seemed to get the hang of unlocking and fell right into the house, no doubt getting dragged down by the weight of their bag. 

Louis rolled his eyes so hard, he feared for a moment that they would get stuck inside his head. He really was in love with the biggest clumsy clot alive. 

Another flash of lightning emblazed the cottage in front of him harshly, the tall trees surrounding it looming threateningly into the night sky. Sighing heavily and resigning himself to his fate, he pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt and catapulted himself out into the freezing rain, thunder rumbling overhead. The wind ripped the door out of his hand and slammed it shut and he had to lean against the force of the storm with his whole strength to keep somehow upright on his sprint to the house. 

When Louis rushed through the door and shut it tightly behind him to keep the cold, wind and rain out, he was met by Harry’s head floating in the dark, lit up from below his chin by his cell phone flashlight, the angles and edges of his face thrown into harsh contrast, distorting the face Louis loved so much into a grotesque grimace. 

He let out a shrill scream upon the sight and stomped forward, kicking against what he hoped to be Harry’s shin. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” His foot connected and as Harry dropped his cell with a pained groan, he was pretty sure he hit the right thing. Shrouded in darkness, he hissed: “Why would you do that thing with your face? You know shit like that scares me shitless!” 

In the dark of the entryway Louis could barely see anything, but from the shadows moving he guessed that Harry was leaning down and rubbing his leg where Louis’ Vans made an impact. Served him well. 

“And where the hell are the light switches? Why are we standing here in the dark?” Not going to lie, but a stormy night, Halloween, and darkness in combination of some unholy trinity did not sit well with an exhausted Louis. His mind tended to go into overdrive when he grew too tired and in this very moment he was just seconds away from seeing the shadows move. 

“So it looks like there is a tiny problem!” 

Louis practically could taste the wariness with which Harry had uttered that sentence. 

“And what would that problem be, Harold?” He could feel his tiredness growing exponentially by the second and he really just wanted to lay down and sleep. Also, standing in the dark with the storm still roaring outside, he felt decidedly apprehensive. He really liked to see his surroundings, thank you very much. 

After all, it was Halloween and everyone knew that spirits, and souls, and ghosts were way more likely to wander amongst the living during this night than any other of the year. Constant vigilance and all that. 

“So apparently there was a power blackout because of the storm? Because nothing works…?” 

A groan born from the deep weariness that had crept into his very bones forced itself out of the smaller man, standing drenched and cold in a strange house. He just wanted to go to sleep really badly. Was that too much to ask?

“But there surely are some candles stashed around here and I also got ours from home with me! Come on, let’s get settled in the bedroom and get out of these wet clothes!” 

With renewed energy Harry picked up his cell and bag and traipsed further into the house, guided by the cold white flashlight that now made the furniture throw hard shadows, distorting the hallway and making the corners seem even darker. 

Louis would surely not stick around to see what lurked in the darkness and hastily stumbled after Harry. Better safe than sorry. 

*** 

They did actually unearth a ton of candles in the cottage and after setting them up in the bedroom, Harry went about lighting them. Louis could practically feel his glee without even having to see the manic gleam in his eyes. If Harry loved one thing more than Louis and being on stage singing then that were candles. As many as possible lit up at the same time. 

“You know that there is a thing as too many candles, right? We’re clearly toeing the line between romantic and sacrificial here,” Louis could barely refrain from laughing at Harry’s slowly forming pout.

“But how are we supposed to see otherwise, Louis?” A loud whine was Louis’ proof that he was dating in fact a man-child. Also, the whine left him not much choice besides letting Harry light up whatever he wanted. With one more eye roll he resumed towelling his hair dry before tossing the towel to the side. That had to do it for now. 

With a heavy yawn, he snuggled further under duvet, pulling the sleeves of his new and – most importantly – dry sweatshirt down until his hands were covered fully, merely his fingertips peeking out. 

“Oi, Lou, better cover your mouth while yawning! Wouldn’t want your beautiful soul to slip out!” 

Louis could only stare at Harry. What was he even talking about? What’s got yawning to do with souls?

Suddenly, a loud, deep ringing sounded through the cottage, resonating deep within Louis and chasing a shudder up his spine. First one, then two, and then entire twelve times the clock struck. 

“Lou! You know what that means! Witching hour!” Loudly cackling, Harry sprang up from his kneeling position of lighting a heavy looking, silver candleholder on a sideboard. He danced around the bedroom to ignite some more candles on the night stand on Louis’ side of the bed. “But don’t worry, some of those candles are sage scented, guess that should do to cleanse the room! Ghosts be gone!” 

Waving his hands wildly above the enflamed wicks to direct the fumes towards Louis, Harry grinned broadly before jumping over his boyfriend onto the bed as well. He crawled under the duvet and cuddled up to Louis to leech off his warmth because not even the autumnal storm outside could persuade the curly haired man to sleep with more than his pants on. 

Apparently, Harry was also slowly coming down from his stage high. He always got beyond ridiculous when the day finally caught up to him and his tiredness outgrew the euphoria. 

But lying here, together under the covers, toasty warm – Louis was content and close to falling asleep. 

“You know, at least we don’t have to worry about vampires!” Wrapping an arm around Louis’ chest, Harry was shuffling even closer. 

Slowly angling his head towards his boyfriend, Louis made sure Harry saw the sceptical rise of one eyebrow.

“Well, you have to explicitly invite them into the house. So it’s not like one can just walk in and suck us off… dry, I mean. Except our landlord is a vampire of course. Then we would have a problem.” 

Giggling, Harry tried to burrow his face in Louis’ neck to warm up his cold nose. Forcefully, he was shoved back.

“No way, you don’t get to bring up vampires and then go anywhere near my neck! That is off-limits for you tonight! Area 51! Restricted Section! Mount Weather!” 

Looking down at Harry, he could not stop another eye roll. Again with the pouting. At least there was no whining or whimpering this time to get Harry to have his way.  
But it’s not like he stood a chance under those circumstances anyway. The pout was strong with this one. 

Worming one arm around Harry’s shoulders, he pulled the other man in until his head came to rest on Louis’ chest, neatly tucked in under his chin. Absentmindedly, his hand made its way into Harry’s curls, combing and tugging the satiny hair. Making his mind free of any thoughts about vampires with the repetitive motion of stroking and fondling.  
He could practically feel Harry purring where their chests were pressed together. He felt warm and safe in their embrace, his eyelids growing heavier and his breaths deeper. The roar of the storm and the rain against the roof blurring to a lulling background noise.

He was close to finally falling asleep after a long day when Harry was piping up again. 

“Those floor to ceiling windows are really cool. But do you think we should have sprinkled some salt in front of them? To keep out any wandering souls? I mean, it is Halloween. That’s basically ghost rush hour. And would that even work if technically there’s no windowsill?” Harry lifted himself off of Louis’ chest to frown down at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

Louis could really only force his eyes open blearily and stare back at him. Blinking slowly.

Then he looked over to the window front. Those windows were actually really huge, covering the whole East wall of the bedroom, presumably looking out into a garden behind the cottage. With it being in the middle of the night and the rain storm still raging on outside, he couldn’t make out much beyond the reflection of the countless candles in the glass pane. 

Meaning he wouldn’t see anyone or, more importantly, anything lurking outside, either. Fuck those floor to ceiling windows. Fuck whoever thought it was a good idea to install those in a good, ol’ English cottage in Yorkshire. In the middle of the deserted nowhere. 

Louis could not avert his eyes anymore, trying to spot something behind the wall of glass. 

Were those spindly things – thrown in stark contrast in the few seconds the lightning bolt zapped across the sky – just branches swinging in the strong wind outside? Or was it something entirely else?

Despite being all snuggled up and warm, he felt goose bumps trailing up the back of his neck. 

With a hum and a shrug, Harry let himself sink back into the pillows again: “Let’s hope nothing supernatural is looking for trouble tonight, right? And not like we could do anything against it either way! Nighty night, Lou! Sleep tight!” 

Pressing one last kiss goodnight to Louis’ forehead, Harry turned over on his other side and pulled the duvet up until only his face was left uncovered, contently humming and snuggling even deeper into the mattress. 

Louis lay there motionlessly for a few seconds, eyes wandering back over to the window front, debating the chances of vampires and ghosts and whatnot roaming the countryside this very moment. Another shiver raced up his spine. 

“Oh no, don’t you dare! You can’t just fall asleep on me now! I can’t go to sleep like that! I’m going to have horrible nightmares! You owe me at least one orgasm after bringing up all this scary shit!” Louis whined and grabbed Harry to roll him back around and stared imploringly into his eyes. 

The soft light of the candles flickered across Harry’s face, softening the edges and making his green, sleepy eyes glow like whole galaxies. Louis was so in love. And incredibly tired. And also rather unsettled if he did say so himself. An orgasm surely would help him fall asleep better. 

“Do I now? Owe you sex, that is?” Smirking, Harry lifted himself up under the covers and over Louis again so he had his whole body covering Louis’ slighter one. Because no matter how tired he was, Louis’ call to touch his body and the desire he awoke with it would always outweigh any desire for sleep. 

Humming, Louis wound his arms around Harry’s neck: “That’s the least you could do.”

Exchanging soft, sleepy grins, they just breathed each other in for a few moment. Basking in the feelings of warmth and closeness and love. 

Harry was the first one to cave in to the craving for more, for more of Louis. Softly, he pressed their lips together, pecking Louis’ one, two, three times, before licking along the seam of his lips. With a breathy exhale, Louis gave in as well, opening his mouth and welcoming Harry’s tongue. They stroked their tongues along each other, sucking and biting at lips and groaning into each other’s’ mouths. 

Making out with his man and having his strong body rest on top of him, there was no place Louis would rather be. Mind emptying itself of unwelcome thoughts and awareness solely focused on Harry and the feelings he caused. He felt himself filling up in his pants, Harry’s slight rocking above him coaxing him into hardness faster than he thought possible in his fatigued state. 

Reaching down between their bodies, he pulled himself out of the confines of his pants, knuckles brushing up against Harry’s hard on, eliciting a high pitched whine from him. Louis felt himself grow more frantic at the sound that resonated deep within him, making him want to please Harry any way he could. Urgently, he pushed Harry’s briefs down over the swell of his bum and hooked the elastic behind his balls, leaving him exposed to Louis’ greedy hands and willing body. 

Without any clothes separating them from each other, Louis luxuriated in the feeling of Harry’s soft skin sliding against him and his swollen cock rubbing against his. Harry’s balls rolling across his. The coarse hair of his happy trail and groin deliciously scratching the sensitive skin of Louis’ erection. 

But when Harry tried to roll them over, Louis forcefully held on to his hips, keeping him in place where he was perched on top of him. 

“No way I’m turning my back on this room after all the shit you were spewing! You’re going to stay right up there and protect me!” To bring his point across, Louis wrapped a hand around both of them and pulled a few times, grip loose at the bases and tight on their heads. 

Shuddering, Harry leaned down and once again connected their lips in a heated kiss, licking and sucking and biting until they both ran out of breath. With one last nibble to Louis’ plush bottom lip, Harry’s mouth trailed down from the corner of his lips along the strong line of his jaw, mouthing at the scratchy stubble there, nabbing his soft lips, and moaning at the faint hurt it caused. 

He made his way along the cut of Louis’ jaw towards his neck, briefly sucking his ear lobe into his mouth, and going on to nosing up and down the prominent tendons of his neck. But when he pressed his lips down heartily, preparing to suck a love bite into the soft skin on his favourite part of Louis’ throat, the man under him flinched violently. 

“You stay away from my neck! No neck touching or sucking or kissing! Nope, that’s off limits today!” He grabbed onto Harry’s luscious curls and pulled the other man’s sinful mouth loose from where he had made himself at home. All this scary talk from before came back to the forefront of his mind and had him all riled up once again. And not in the good way. Fucking vampires.

But the hair pulling had Harry only going even stronger, hips circling faster, and breathe growing even more erratic. Bringing Louis back to the task at hand and the panting man on top of him, eager for release. 

(Also, Liam and Niall were both so terribly wrong. Harry was definitely more a Rapunzel than an Ariel.)

Grabbing onto Harry’s bum with renewed focus, Louis pulled him up until Harry had shuffled up the length of his body so he was kneeling over his chest. Thick cock protruding proudly and coming to rest against Louis’ lips. The heavy flush on his cheeks and the way he bit down on his lip indicating that he had caught on to what Louis was planning. 

Looking up at Harry looming over him, Louis held eye contact when he teasingly licked at the head of Harry’s straining erection, the sour taste of his precome rich on his tongue. Sucking only the tip into his mouth, he was rewarded with a high-pitched whimper and a shudder racing up Harry’s body, making his nipples perk up and the flush trailing down from his cheeks over his neck to his chest.

Relaxing his throat, Louis used his grip on Harry’s arse to guide him deeper into his mouth, swallowing around the sensitive tip and revelling in every new sound and quiver he pulled from Harry. 

He sneaked one hand up Harry’s long body, tweaking one nipple on the way up and pushed two fingers into his mouth to wet them, causing the man above him to groan desperately and sucking on Louis’ fingers like his life depended on it. All the while, Louis continued swallowing Harry deep down and stroked his tongue along the pronounced veins running along the underside of the silken cock. 

Pulling his fingers from Harry’s sinful mouth, Louis traced them the same way back down his body as they made their way up until they were settled on Harry’s hole. He softly stroked the puckered skin of the rim, teasing Harry with the faintest pressure on the ring of muscles while suckling on the silky smooth head of his cock. 

He looked up at Harry with hooded eyes, keeping his gaze caught and riling his lover up even more. Tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes and his throat was working relentlessly around Harry’s dick. 

“Louis, please!” Harry let out a loud whine and pressed back forcefully onto Louis’ fingers, forcing him to finally breach the rim with his fingertips. 

Louis relished in the feeling of Harry’s hot walls squeezing tightly around him and his thick cock heavy on his tongue, his own dick steadily dripping precome onto his stomach and throbbing in time with his racing heartbeat. 

When Louis pushed in further into Harry’s tight heat, the other man fucked his cock deep into Louis’ mouth and reached down, reverently thumbing at Louis’ lips, swollen and plump and stretched around his wide girth. 

Winking up once at Harry, Louis swallowed hard around the sensitive cock buried in his throat. Whining loudly, Harry shuddered through his orgasm, forcing himself back onto Louis’ fingers one last time and pulling his twitching cock out of his mouth so the last drops of come hit his chin, lips and tongue. 

“So good!” Groaning, Harry leaned down to lick up his traces from Louis’ lips and beard, chasing his own taste into his lover’s mouth and kissing Louis deeply. Reaching behind him, he pulled his fingers from his hole with a deep sigh and sat back down in his lover’s lap, cradling his hard length between his supple cheeks. 

“Come on, babe! Know you want to come!” Circling his hips, Harry rubbed his plump arse along Louis’ hard cock. Humming softly, Harry coaxed Louis further to the edge. 

And Louis willingly followed him there. Harry’s plush and spit-wet arse cheeks encasing him and creating the most delicious of frictions as well as his compelling voice resounding within him made the heat pool low inside him. Then Harry leaned down and sucked on Louis’ bottom lip once more, biting down on it teasingly. When Louis finally tipped over the edge, it shook him to his core and a languorous warmth spread in the wake of his orgasm throughout his body, leaving him sated and pliant beneath Harry. 

Louis was too spent to care much about the state their fooling around left him in and he was ready to just fall asleep. But Harry lovingly cleaned them both up with some tissues and carefully put Louis back inside his pants and pulled his sweatshirt from where it got bunched up over his chest down over his tummy before settling down as well. 

Naturally and without much thought, they both rolled onto their sides, Harry’s back to Louis’ front, legs intertwined. Contently, Louis curled one arm around Harry’s waist and snuggling into his broad back. He felt calm, loved, and warm. And in this moment, he was really glad that Harry dragged them out into the countryside to just be together to revel in some much needed intimateness and closeness away from the outside world. 

He was half-asleep when Harry piped up again once more: “Lou, do you think I should have checked under the bed? Look if there’s something hiding?”

All he received for his efforts was a pinch to the bum. Giggling softly, he snuggled a little closer to Louis and finally gave in to the desire to sleep. 

***

In the morning, when they left the cottage to drive down to Sheffield, Louis had one last good look around. The storm had cleared up in the early hours of the morning and in the bright daylight that broke itself in the water drops clinging to the roof and the shrubbery along the drive, the property did look very nice and cosy. 

Everything was painted in orange, brown, and red hues, fallen leaves covering the lawn and drive. Large oak trees loomed up behind the cottage, deep hanging branches enclosing the property lovingly. 

He could definitely see the appeal now. Perhaps they could come back after the tour was done. Preferably arriving by daylight and the weather forecast promising some sunny days. And not on Halloween. Just to be safe. 

“You know, for a siren you’re way too easily scared of other superhuman stuff!” grinning smugly, Harry caught Louis against his chest and blew a raspberry to his neck. He cackled madly at Louis outraged cry and forceful shove before locking up the cottage for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!  
> I'll send you tons of Halloween candy for kudos & comments!
> 
> If you liked it, please have a look at my [fic post](http://undersummerstars.tumblr.com/post/167094105939/superhuman-touch-by-alittlewicked) :)!


End file.
